It's Not Over Part 2
by writingismylife0101
Summary: This is a continuation with Bethany Tucker's story It's Not Over! Thank you for the wait! I hope you like this second part!


AN: Hi everybody, I'm back with a new story! It's called It's Not Over. This story was inspired by something that two of my friends went through, and they are friends, for now. Based off the song It's Not Over by Daughtry. Collaborated with Bethany Tucker's It's Not Over! Enjoy.

Riley's P.O.V.

I wake up and see a blonde boy laying beside me.

'Who is he,' I think. 'Wait, who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened?' I start breathing really hard. I try to get up, but I fail miserably. Then I start crying silently. After I heard groaning, I jumped back and stopped crying.

Slowly, he wakes up.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"I don't know, but I can't feel my left leg," I reply.

This boy is really cute. I feel drawn to him.

"Riley, does anything else hurt?" He asks me.

Before I could answer, I heard voices from above.

"Riley! Lucas! Can anybody hear me?" a strange man's voice came from the hole in the ceiling.

"Who are Riley and Lucas?" I ask the guy sitting beside me.

He looks at me, confused.

"Riley, I'm Lucas, your boyfriend. Wait...Mr. Matthews!" He shouted to the hole.

"Lucas, is Riley okay?"

"Physically, I think she might have a broken leg. Mentally, I think something might be wrong,Mr. Matthews, she doesn't seem to remember anything!" Lucas says to the man I am assuming is Mr. Matthews.

Soon, we were being pulled out of the hole.

A man with curly black hair comes up to me and hugs me.

"Riley, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

I look up at him from the gurney and smile. "I'm okay, Mr.…"

I didn't even know the man's name.

"Riley, honey, I'm your dad!"

I just look at him with a blank face. I can't remember anything that happened. The only people that I know is my supposed "boyfriend" Lucas.

"Do I have a mom?" I ask my 'dad'.

"She's back at the apartment with Auggie."

"Who's he?" I ask.

"Your little brother," he answers.

"You really don't remember us, do you?" Lucas asks me.

"I don't. I'm sorry," I reply, my eyes brimming with tears.

They put me in the back of the ambulance and take me to the hospital.

Lucas's P.O.V.

"Mr. Matthews, I'm so sorry! I should've broken Riley's fall!" I exclaim to Mr. Matthews.

"Its not your fault, Lucas. She's going to be okay," he tells me, patting my back.

My life will be incomplete without my Riley. She may never remember me, but I have to hope that she'll be okay.

She just has to be. She is my everything, and I love her.

Riley's P.O.V.

I've been in the back of the ambulance for about five minutes when I start to fall asleep.

The medic beside me is telling me not to fall asleep. I don't know why I can't go to sleep because I am really tired.

Soon, we arrive at the hospital, and I'm being wheeled into the Emergency Room.

-Two days Later-

Riley's P.O.V.

I am eating my mashed potatoes, when I hear unfamiliar voices outside my door. My nurse opens it.

Standing in the doorway was a curly, blonde-haired girl, a curly brown-haired boy, a red-haired boy, a woman with curly, dirty blonde hair, Lucas and my dad. I don't know any of these people. I start shaking a little when the woman with dirty blonde hair comes over to me and starts hugging me.

"Riley, baby, are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Who are you?" I look at her with a blank expression.

"Riley, sweetie, I'm your mom," She answers. She is obviously hurt that I can't remember her.

Then, the curly bonde haired girl comes up to me and starts crying. For some odd reason, I say a name. Maya.

"Riley, you remember me?" She looks at me with red, puffy eyes.

"You're Maya Hart! You're my best friend!" I exclaim. I am so happy that I remembered her.

"Yes!" She replies and squeezes me even more.

Next the curly brunette haired boy comes up to me. He places his hand over mine.

"Riley, do you remember me?" He asks with watery eyes.

"You're Auggie! You're my five year old brother! How could I not remember you!" I say, squeezing his hand.

After Auggie leaves my side, I start pointing to everyone and call out their names and who they are to me.

"You're Topanga, my mom," I say, pointing to the woman.

"You're Farkle, one of my best friends," I say to the red headed boy.

"You're Cory, my overprotective dad," I say to the curly black haired man.

I then point to Maya and Auggie, but Lucas is still a blur.

"I still can't place you, Lucas. I'm sorry," I say, sheepishly.

His face falls. I feel terrible for not remembering him.

Soon, the nurse was ushering everyone out the door. I call to my nurse and ask her to get Lucas for me.

She walks out of the room and Lucas comes in.

'How can I not remember him?' I think to myself.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi. Look, I'm sorry I can't remember you. I know that I should considering you've been here more than anybody. I can't even remember the day we met. I'm obviously hurting you by not remembering you. I'm so sorry. I really want to remember," I say.

"Riles, I'm okay with that. Take as much time as you need. I'll always be there for you, and I will never leave your side," he says, looking into my brown eyes.

As I stare into his emerald green eyes, a sudden memory hits me. Slowly, then all at once, I remember.

I was in a library with Farkle, Maya, and..Lucas! Then, Lucas and I were talking about something. Suddenly, everything goes black, and I am brought back to the real world and out of my flashback.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asks me. I grab both of his hands and I tell him everything.

"You're Lucas Friar, my boyfriend from Texas. We met on the subway when I fell into your lap. Then, we had to part. Next, you were in my father's classroom. We connected during the phone challenge. I got jealous when Missy asked you out. Lucas, I remember you!" I say as he wraps his strong, muscular arms around me.

He then looks into my eyes once more, smiles softly, his eyes full of love and relief, and he pulls me in for a kiss.

Everything was right in the world, and I couldn't be more happier.

The End! Thank you everyone for patient wait! I will write more stories soon!


End file.
